The Kory-Rurt Trilogy, Part 3: You and Me
by He Who Writes His Own Canon
Summary: Christmas approaches McKinley High and the New Directions have won Sectionals; now Kurt and Rory face Rory's old bully as well as retaliation from someone who will stop at nothing for revenge. Kurt/Rory, with Sam/Artie, etc. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: Well, here you are: "_You and Me_", the third and final chapter in _The Kory-Rurt Trilogy_. If you have only just found this story, I highly recommend you read the first two entries: "_Rescue Me_" and "_Anything Goes_" before continuing.

* * *

><p>Now that the New Directions had won Sectionals and The Troubletones were with them, everything seemed to be going pretty good for everyone. Kurt and Rory were still together; they had just read of Wayne Douglas' acquittal and the news that he would be attending a military academy which, according to his parents, all hoped that it would straighten him out. The boys have yet to receive retribution from Derek Reese, who had sworn revenge on Kurt for revealing that he was a pedophile. It was almost Christmas and Kurt wanted to find Rory the perfect gift, but some new trouble was brewing and no one ever expected it.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's almost Christmastime, what should we do for the holidays? We can go see Blaine perform at the Kings Island Christmas Spectacular." Kurt said to Rory as the two sat in the library before Glee club finishing their Geometry homework.<p>

"Kurt, can I tell you something?" Rory looked a little apprehensive as he said this.

"Of course, baby, you can tell me anything," Kurt promised, taking Rory's hand.

"I miss my family and I kind of want to go home," Rory admitted, avoiding Kurt's eyes.

"Aw, baby, you're homesick. It's gonna be okay," Kurt said, scooting closer to Rory and taking his hand. He had just thought of the perfect gift for Rory and couldn't wait to get started on it. "I know you're going to be fine, okay, hon?" Rory nodded and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "I love you," Kurt whispered.

"I love you too," Rory mumbled.

"Come on, let's get to Glee club." Kurt packed up his stuff and stood up. Rory followed suit, still holding Kurt's hand.

* * *

><p>"Hi, everybody," Kurt said as he and Rory walked into the choir room. Mike and Sam moved two chairs down and waved them over.<p>

"Hey, guys," Mike said as they sat down. "Did you hear anything from Derek yet?" Kurt had told everyone about Derek's threat; none of them believed that Derek would really do anything.

"No, I knew he wouldn't do anything. He's all talk, no action. So there's no need to talk about him anymore. He's gone, thank Gaga," Kurt mumbled this last part to himself. "Besides, I have a song to sing once everyone gets here." Rory leaned over and kissed Kurt.

"You two are so cute together," Sam said, with a small smile.

"You know you wish you had what we have," Kurt joked. "Remember how we all thought you were gay?" Sam nodded and blushed. "Well, you'll get it someday. I'm wishing you the best."

"Thanks, Kurt," Sam replied and, using his peripheral vision, looked over at his crush, Artie. He had told everyone that he wasn't gay because he wasn't, kind of. Sam knew he was bisexual because when he looked at Artie, he felt that jolt of excitement that he'd felt when he dated Quinn.

"Okay, everyone, so we've won Sectionals and have a full club once more," Mr. Schuester said as he walked in to cheers.

"Can I just say it was nice to get a solo and be part of the group that I won't admit to have missed?" Santana asked. Brittany, Mercedes, and Sugar nodded.

"And Kurt has something to sing for us today," Mr. Schue said, waving Kurt up to the front.

"Here's a song for my boyfriend, Rory. It also expresses my gratitude for a group of people who love me just the way I am.

"_I am home now, home now_

_ I've been waiting for forever to find you, to find you_

_ I'm not alone now, alone now_

_ 'Cause you've taken in my heart from the cold_

_ All I know is every time I look into your eyes_

_ I'm home, I know_

"_You're where I belong_

_ I belong with you_

_ You're where I belong_

_ And I know it's the truth_

_ You're part of my heart_

_ There's nothing I can do_

_ Oh, you're the one that keeps me warm_

_ Well, baby, you're where I belong_,"

Kurt sang as he lifted Rory from his seat and danced slowly with him, smiling the whole time. Kurt saw the other couples holding hands: Brittany and Santana, Finn and Rachel, Mike and Tina; Sam was looking wistfully at Artie, who had put his hands up and was swaying with the song. No one saw the guy standing outside the choir room watching the dancing. Once the guy recognized Rory, he knew he was going to get Rory for what he did to him, and nothing, not even Rory's boyfriend, could stop him from getting his revenge.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2**_: How I love cliffhangers. I'm considering a spin-off story starring Sam and Artie to expand on that relationship; I was thinking of the episode _**Sexy**_ (2x15), where Sam remarked that he and Artie should be as close as their girlfriends (Santana and Brittany).


	2. Chapter 2

As Rory walked down the hall the next morning on his way to his homeroom, he was yanked into the boys' bathroom. Assuming it was going to be a beating from one of the hockey players, he shut his eyes and waited for the impact.

"Well, well, Rory Flanagan," a voice sneered. It was a voice Rory had hoped to never hear again. He opened his eyes to see Eric Ferguson, the bully who had made his life hell back in Ireland.

"W-what are you doing here?" Rory asked, starting to get nervous.

"I've come to find you, buddy. Aren't you glad to see me?" Eric asked in a would-be friendly voice.

"Why would I be glad to see you? You tried to kill me," Rory replied, the memory dawning back on him.

"Aw, it was just a little fun," Eric said. "By the way, I saw you dancing yesterday. Honestly, I'm not surprised that you're a faggot." Rory cringed at the word but kept his cool. "You were always such a little bitch. I'm sure you remember what you did to me before you transferred?" Eric asked, stepping closer to Rory.

"I got you put away because you're a psycho," Rory snapped, expecting a punch for his tone. Eric put both hands against Rory, pinning him to the wall.

"Yeah, you did. You know where they put me?" he asked. "Do you?" Eric snapped, hitting the wall and making Rory flinch. Rory nodded as he felt tears brim his eyes. "That's right; I was placed in a medium-security juvenile detention center. Thank God my parents bailed me out, and, yes, Flanagan, they still think I'm their perfect, misunderstood son. So I was on the next plane to America where I was to be in a society that didn't punish a lot of crazy people, considering the amount they already have. I remember hearing exactly where you were going, so I landed at the airport here and found out where you were. It was really easy; especially when I saw a video of some faggy Glee club performance and I saw you singing with that same fag you were dancing with yesterday. Who is he, your boyfriend?"

Rory sighed and opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out; he closed his mouth and looked down.

"Answer me, Flanagan," Eric snapped, hitting the wall and making Rory flinch again. "Do you miss your daily beatings? You know I'm always eager to give those out," Eric said, with a nasty laugh.

"I'm sorry," Rory mumbled.

"It's far too late for that. You had your chance, you could have told them I didn't do anything like someone who keeps their trap shut, but, no, you had to go and be a fucking goody-two-shoes and snitch. Well, now you're gonna pay for it." Eric slapped Rory across the face and left the bathroom; Rory slid down to the floor, shaking.

* * *

><p>Rory walked to Glee club after school and saw Kurt standing outside the choir room. Rory was scared to tell Kurt about Eric; he knew Kurt would do anything to protect him, but he didn't want Kurt getting hurt because of him.<p>

"I have something to sing to Kurt today," Rory announced to everyone once they had all gathered.

"Go for it, Rory," Mr. Schue said.

"_I see the early blow_

_ I hear you say hello_

_ I watch the shadows fall_

_ I don't see you in all_

"_I don't believe it's so_

_ I see the autumn rain_

_ Falling on my windowpane_

_ I hear you say goodbye_

_ I see a tear in your eye_

"_I don't believe it's so_

_ I see you in a dream_

_ You turn and start to go_

_ I call to you once more_

_ Guess that I'm takin' the fall_

"_I don't believe it's so_

_ Our love couldn't go wrong_

_ How could I know I was only dreaming?_

_ And now, now that you're gone_

_ I will go on really believing_

_ I'll take the fall_

"_Our love couldn't go wrong_

_ How could I know I was only dreaming?_

_ And now, now that you're gone_

_ I will go on really believing_

_ I take the fall_,"

Rory sang before leaving the room, not wanting to face his classmates in tears. Kurt got up and pursued Rory.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: Writing the bad things that happen to Rory makes me sad. But I'm very happy because Damian's contract got extended, so Rory will be on _Glee_ longer! YAY!


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt found Rory sitting outside the school at a table, his head buried in his arms. Kurt sat down cautiously next to his boyfriend and put an arm around him. Rory looked up, startled, and looked at Kurt.

"Are you okay, Rory? You looked really upset when you finished that song," Kurt whispered. Rory nodded. "Okay, buddy, I know something's wrong, I can see it in your eyes. Please tell me, you know I would do anything to protect you." Rory took a deep breath.

"Remember when I told you about my old bully Eric?" he asked. Kurt nodded. "Well, he's tracked me back here and he promised to kill me for snitching on him and getting him put in juvie," Rory explained.

"He's the one who tried to kill you by covering the pool, right?" Kurt asked. Rory nodded and sighed.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do, Kurt. He always backs up his promises and he's the size of a fucking quarterback. He's why I was so scared of Douglas; Douglas reminded me of him." Rory ran a hand through his hair.

"He won't lay a finger on you, Rory. I would never let him, and I know the other guys would back us up, like they did before. I'll be with you all the time, I promise," Kurt said, looking intently at Rory, who smiled weakly. "I love you," Kurt whispered and Rory hugged Kurt. Kurt patted his boyfriend's back.

"I love you too, Kurt," Rory said.

* * *

><p>The two walked back inside and found the choir room empty.<p>

"They probably went to the auditorium to sing," Kurt mused. Rory nodded and the two trekked to the auditorium, where they found New Directions milling around. "Hey, what's up?" Kurt asked Tina.

"I guess Mr. Schue wants to give a duet to someone and it looks like Finn and Rachel are gonna get it…again," she said, watching Mr. Schuester talk to Finn and Rachel; Kurt noticed a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"At least you got a solo at Sectionals," Kurt pointed out.

"Yeah, it was fun, getting to sing Lady Gaga for a crowd." She nodded with a smile. "No, it now looks like Brittany and Santana are getting something."

"Kurt and Rory, just the couple I wanted to talk to," Mr. Schue said, walking over. "Would you two like to duet for the school's talent show?" Rory looked at Kurt and smiled.

"We'll take it," Kurt agreed.

"Great, you two find a song and start practicing!" Mr. Schue said, now heading towards Sam and Quinn.

"So what song should we do, buddy?" Kurt asked Rory.

"I have one idea," Rory mumbled, "but it's a stupid idea."

"Come on, tell me," Kurt pleaded.

"It's "_No More Tears_", the duet by Barbra Streisand and Donna Summer," Rory said, blushing a little.

"Baby, that's perfect, you know why? Streisand is my idol, so is Patti LuPone, but Barbra comes first. I would have get consent from the only person around here who sings Barbra though," Kurt said.

"Who's that?" Rory asked.

"Rachel," Kurt replied. "She's always singing some Streisand."

"Kurt?" a voice asked. He turned to see Brittany and Santana. "We need help. Mr. Schue said we should perform a Broadway song and Rachel's over there, just chattering to Finn, so we figured to come ask you."

"Well, I have a good idea for someone as cynical as Santana," Kurt said. "It's from the Sondheim musical, _Company_; "_The Ladies Who Lunch_"." Kurt ran through his uPod and found it. "Take this, listen to it, and decide for yourself." The girls took Kurt's uPod and scurried away.

"Wow, you're really good with Broadway shows, aren't you, Kurt?" Rory asked, amazed.

"Yeah, it's a passion like Rachel's. We're both going to NYADA and going to be famous," Kurt replied. "But then again," he frowned a little, "what will I do without you? My boyfriend is younger than me and can't accompany me to New York, that's a crime against humanity right there."

"I read about this school in New York for LGBT kids, it has zero tolerance for bullying and the students there can date and go to dances without being terrorized," Artie quipped, rolling over, followed by Sam, whose hand he was holding.

"Oh, Sam, see, I told you you'd get somewhere," Kurt said with a smile. Sam winked and squeezed Artie's hand. "I was telling him during lunch he should go for it. I see that he did. Good for you, Sam and Artie. And about that school, that's a really good idea. Thanks for the input, Artie."

"Thanks, now we got a duet to rehearse," Artie said.

"What is it?" Rory asked.

"You'll find out soon," Sam said mysteriously.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: This chapter is more fluff than anything else. The next chapter may upset my readers, just fair warning.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt and Rory left Glee club in high spirits, having just successfully sung their duet without a single mistake. Rory heard Eric's voice and stopped Kurt, pushing him into an empty classroom, where they hid until Eric had passed.

"Is that him?" Kurt asked, looking at the direction Eric went and at Rory, who nodded. "Damn, he looks so much like Wayne Douglas, it's disturbing," he mumbled.

"He wants me dead, Kurt," Rory said, sitting down on a desk. "I should've kept my mouth shut, but I fucked up and blabbed. I deserve this."

"Hey, Rory, you don't deserve to get terrified by assholes like him," Kurt said. "Hell, no one deserves to be bullied. Besides, we'll get through this together, just like Douglas and Derek. I'm not surprised Derek hasn't tried anything, seeing as how he looked so serious when threatening to get his revenge on me. Oh well."

"You two don't know the half of it," someone said. Kurt and Rory looked up, surprised, to see a guy Kurt recognized as Rick "The Stick" Nelson, hockey team captain and former class presidential opponent, sitting at a desk in an area of the classroom that was shadowy. "That guy you mentioned, Derek or whatever his name is, the kid's fucking nuts. Yeah, he seems all quiet and shit. Psycho threatened one of my teammates, grabbed his wrist and said he'd break it. I saw the look in his eyes, it wasn't normal."

"Why are you telling us this? I mean, you and your friends have done nothing but intimidate us," Kurt said and Rory nodded.

"Look, I know I've been a douche and I'm sorry, but you two better watch your backs 'cause if that kid threatened to come back, he'll come back. I bet you that he will," Rick said, standing up and preparing to leave. "I'll see you guys around." He left the room without a second glance.

* * *

><p>At that same moment, Derek was back at McKinley and looking for Kurt. Word had gotten out about his infidelity causing his parents to renounce him and the school to schedule a lot of therapy for him.<p>

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked. Derek turned to see two guys from the New Directions, both of whom he couldn't remember names.

"Just coming to visit Kurt," Derek said shortly and turning away. A hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. It was the kid in the wheelchair; whatever morals Derek had left told him to keep his hands off disabled people.

"Stay away from Kurt, you sick psychopath," the kid said. Derek was already beyond pissed and wasn't about to take orders from anyone, especially a kid who couldn't really fight for himself.

"Look, cripple, I'm not in the fucking mood. Back your chair up and you won't get hurt," he snapped.

"Hey, watch your mouth," the other guy said. Derek scoffed when he saw the other guy's blonde hair.

"Shut up, Bieber." Derek pushed past the blonde guy and walked towards the school. Sam pulled out his phone and called Kurt.

"Kurt? It's Sam. Get out of the school now. Derek's come back and he looks like he's gonna kill someone," Sam said in a rush.

"What's going on?" Finn asked; he, Rachel, Brittany, and Santana had just walked over, seeing Sam and Artie.

"There's a psycho on campus and he's probably gonna kill someone, in this case, Kurt," Artie explained.

"Wait, what?" Rachel demanded.

* * *

><p>"Rory, we have to get of here right now," Kurt said to Rory. He took Rory's hand and they ran out into the hallway. Kurt looked to the left and saw a figure heading towards them. "Oh shit, come on, Rory." The two ran down the hallway to the front doors where Sam and Artie were hanging out. "Thank you, Sam, for telling me. He almost saw us."<p>

"Hello, Kurt." The group turned to see Derek standing at the doors; in his hand was a switchblade. "You look surprised to see me. I told you I'd be back, didn't I?" He moved towards Kurt, who stumbled backwards.

"What do you want?" Rory asked.

"Quiet, Leprechaun. This is between me and Hummel, whose big mouth made my parents disown me and now I have to go therapy twice a day for the next six months." Derek held up the switchblade and walked slowly towards Kurt.

"Derek, you don't know what you're doing, just put the knife down," Kurt said, putting his hands up.

"No way; I know exactly what I'm doing. And you, Kurt Hummel, are going to die for what you did to me," Derek said, not taking his eyes off Kurt.

"It was your own fault," Rory said, stepping in front of Kurt. The others looked at Rory, stunned. Rory never had a lot to say, at least in front of them, especially in dangerous situations like this. "It was all you, the sick things you like. This has nothing to do with Kurt or any of us. You had to be doing it in plain sight of everyone. Anyone could've come into the bathroom at that moment and spilled to the world." Kurt was looking at Rory, also surprised.

"That's the longest thing I've ever heard you say, Irish," Derek said. "It will also be your last." Derek stepped up to Rory and stabbed him. The girls screamed and dashed to his side. Kurt looked like he was going to faint. Rory collapsed onto the ground, taking rushed breaths. "I'll be back for you, Hummel," Derek said, shooting Kurt a really dirty glare and walking away.

"Rory, baby, you're gonna be okay, I promise," Kurt said, tears falling from his eyes.

"Please get to McKinley High School as fast as you can," Santana was saying on the phone. "I just called 911; they're coming, Kurt." She looked like she was going to vomit. "Rory, I'm sorry for being such a bitch. I never wanted this to happen."

"It's okay," Rory managed to say. "Kurt, stay with me," he begged. Kurt nodded, picked up Rory, and held him close as the ambulances arrived.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: So sad, tears are falling from my own eyes as I write this.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt, Finn, Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Artie, and Sam hung out in the waiting room for what seemed like hours when a nurse came out.

"Nurse, is he going to be okay?" Kurt asked shakily; his eyes red from crying.

"He's going to be fine, the blade just missed his aorta," the nurse said. "Everything else seems to be in order; he's sitting up right now. He wants to see someone named Kurt."

"That's me," Kurt said. He followed the nurse through the doors and looked briefly back at his friends and mouthed "Thank you"; they nodded.

"Kurt?" Rory asked as the nurse pulled the curtain back. Kurt saw the bandages around his boyfriend's chest and choked up a little.

"It's me, baby. I'm right here." Kurt bent down and kissed Rory on the forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, they said it was close," Rory replied, looking up at Kurt.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you," Kurt whispered. "I should be the one in this bed right now." Rory put a hand over Kurt's mouth.

"No, don't say that. I'm happy, you know why?" Kurt shook his head, a little confused. "Because I finally stood up for myself, for you; it's something I couldn't do back home. I love you so much, Kurt. We'll always be together."

"You know you're perfect, right? In my eyes, you are incredibly perfect," Kurt said. "We will always be together and no one will ever break us apart. Not Derek, not that son of a bitch who bullied you, not anyone. It's you and me, baby; you and me against the hateful, intolerant world.

"_A child and a fool in one_

_ So sure I could need no one_

_ My heart always on the run to nowhere_

_ Now as you're holding me_

_ My heart is reminding me_

_ That now I could never be_

_ Without you_

_ But how can our love succeed?_

_ A miracle is what we need_

_ And so I appeal to you_

"_To keep me suspended in time with you_

_ Don't let this moment pass_

_ I get a feeling when I'm with you_

_ None of the rules apply_

_ But I know for certain_

_ Goodbye is a crime_

_ So love if you leave me_

_ Suspend me in time, time_,"

Kurt sang softly as he held Rory's hand.

* * *

><p>Rory was discharged from the hospital the next day and he went home with Kurt. During the car ride home, Kurt put his hand on Rory's leg. Rory looked down and smiled.<p>

"I'm so glad you're okay, Rory," Kurt said, taking the red light as a chance to embrace his boyfriend.

"Hey! Move the fag-wagon!" A voice yelled as a Datsun sped past them.

"Hey, fuck you too!" Kurt yelled back, flipping off the other driver. "Asshole," he mumbled as he continued driving. Rory put an arm around Kurt and kissed him on the cheek.

"What are you two fags doing?" the Datsun driver sneered at the next red light.

"Oh, do us all a favor and go drive off a cliff," Kurt snapped, rolling up the window and kissing Rory in plain view of the other driver. The driver got out of his car as the light turned green.

"Drive, Kurt, drive!" Rory said as the angry driver started towards them. Kurt hit the pedal, throwing the two forward. Rory looked out the window to see the Datsun coming up fast behind them. "Kurt, he's right behind us," he reported.

"Shit!" Kurt swore. "I knew this would happen eventually. Rory, go into the glove box, pull out the yellow folder, and push its contents against the back window, now." Rory complied and when Kurt checked his rear-view mirror, he saw exactly what he expected: a broken pole, a Datsun crashed into it, and a screaming driver. "Mission accomplished," he said. "Now put it back." Rory did so and when the Navigator returned to the Hummel-Hudson driveway, he looked over at Kurt.

"Kurt, what's in the folder?" he asked.

"Nothing that you should ever see," was Kurt's simple reply.

"Come on, tell me," Rory pleaded.

Kurt sighed and pulled out the folder. "Because a lot of the assholes out on the road are straight, I was sure to print this off that medical website," he said, pulling out a photo of a woman's vagina covered in blood.

"Oh my God," Rory said, grimacing.

"Exactly; besides, a lot of those straight assholes are horny perverts, so that usually throws them off," Kurt explained, replacing the photo and putting the folder away. "Now, because they're home, who wants to watch '_Moulin Rouge!_' again?" Rory smiled and the two walked inside, hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Rory had fallen asleep in the middle of '_Moulin Rouge!_' which gave Kurt the chance to start working on Rory's Christmas present. He was up a great deal of the night working and he finally fell asleep around 3:30 in the morning. When he woke up in the morning, Rory was already dressed and sitting in Kurt's desk chair, looking dreamily at Kurt.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked, rubbing his eyes.

"It's eight-thirty," Rory said.

"Damn it, I overslept again. Ok, Rory, help me get ready for school. Get my moisturizing equipment out, please." Kurt went to the bathroom to wash his hair and comb it to perfection. When he came out, Rory had done what he asked, but was wearing a shy smile as he stood off to the side. "What is it?" Kurt asked.

"I wanted to give you your Christmas present now," he replied, holding out a box. Kurt took the box and opened it, to reveal a ruby-red scarf. Rory was grinning from ear to ear as Kurt removed the scarf from the box.

"Rory, baby, it's stunning. Thank you so much." Kurt embraced Rory and held him for a while. "Your Christmas present is in the works, you'll get it soon." Rory nodded and kissed Kurt.

"Thank you for being my boyfriend, Kurt," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt said. He did his moisturizing, and then grabbed his bookbag. "Let's get to school, buddy."

* * *

><p>When Kurt and Rory arrived at school, Rory was questioned by multiple people about his condition, to which he replied, "I'm fine, thanks for asking." A lot of the people made remarks about hearing that the guy who attacked Rory was a creepy psychopath; Kurt openly agreed with them. The two walked into the choir room where they were bombarded with hugs.<p>

"Now that Kurt and Rory are back and safe, we can stop worrying and get to working on the talent show," Mr. Schuester said.

"Mr. Schue, I have my song done," Santana announced, walking to the front of the room.

"All right, Santana," he said enthusiastically.

"_Here's to the ladies who lunch_

_ Everybody laugh_

_ Lounging in their caftans and planning a brunch_

_ On their own behalf_

_ Off to the gym_

_ Then to a fitting_

_ Claiming they're fat_

_ And looking grim_

_ 'Cause they've been sitting_

_ Choosing a hat_

_ Does anyone still wear a hat?_

_I'll drink to that_

"_Here's to the girls who stay smart_

_ Aren't they a gas?_

_ Rushing to their classes in optical art_

_ Wishing it would pass_

_ Another long, exhausting day_

_ Another thousand dollars_

_ A matinee, a Pinter play_

_ Perhaps a piece of mollers_

_ I'll drink to that_

_ And one for Moller_

"_Here's to the girls who play wife_

_ Aren't they too much?_

_ Keeping house, but clutching a copy of _Life

_ Just to keep in touch_

_ Ones who follow the rules_

_ And meet themselves at the schools_

_ Too busy to know that they're fools_

_ Aren't they a gem?_

_ I'll drink to them_

_ Let's all drink to them_

"_And here's to the girls who just watch_

_ Aren't they the best?_

_ When they get depressed, it's a bottle of scotch_

_ Plus a little gest_

_ Another chance to disapprove_

_ Another brilliant zinger_

_ Another reason not to move_

_ Another vodka stinger_

_ I'll…drink to that_

"_So here's to the girls on the go_

_ Everybody tries_

_ Look into their eyes and you'll see what they know_

_ Everybody dies_

_ A toast to that invisible bunch_

_ The dinosaurs surviving the crunch_

_ Let's hear it for the ladies who lunch_

_ Everybody rise_

_ Rise_

_ Rise, rise, rise, rise, rise, rise_

_ Rise…_"

Santana gave it her all at the end; the room broke into thunderous applause.

"And that's how we do it in Lima Heights," she said, taking a bow. "And, of course, props to Porcelain, who suggested the song." She sat back down next to Brittany.

* * *

><p>Kurt stuck next to Rory for the rest of the day in case that guy Eric tried anything.<p>

"Hey, Flanagan," a voice mocked. Kurt saw Rory flinch and he turned to see Eric.

"What do you want with him?" Kurt asked.

"Who are you, Leprechaun's boyfriend?" Eric laughed.

"Yes, actually I am. And I am asking you, what do you want with him?" Kurt said flippantly.

"Did he tell you what he did to me?" Eric asked, a small, nasty grin creeping in.

"Yeah, he did and it sounds like you deserved it," Kurt snapped. Eric grabbed Kurt by the shirt and slammed him against a locker.

"You should be like your butt buddy and keep your mouth shut before I break your scrawny little neck," Eric snarled. Kurt didn't flinch; he just stared right back. Rory, recalling what he'd done to Derek, stepped in and shoved Eric off, making him release Kurt. "Wow, looks like Flanagan got some balls," he remarked with a smirk. "I heard about how you confronted the psycho fag. I'm surprised; you didn't pull any of this shit back home."

"You know what you are, Eric?" Rory snapped. "You're a fucking psycho, just like Derek. Only difference is you actually tried to kill me, by drowning me; all Derek did was attempt to break us up for the advantage in a singing competition. So, in short, you're worse than him." Eric pinned Rory against a locker, but this time, Rory didn't recoil; he stood his ground and glared at his tormentor. Eric looked at Rory for another second, and then released him and walked away.

"He just walked away, just like that?" Kurt asked.

"That's not like him; by the time I insult him, he'd typically beat the shit out of me," Rory said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: Next chapter, Sam and Artie duet on a song I had considered for Kurt and Rory – and Derek returns for Kurt. And the similar names of the two jerks – Derek and Eric – was completely coincidental, I didn't realize this until I started writing the third story.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt and Rory walked into Glee club that afternoon and found anarchy; Santana was yelling and being held back by Sam, Blaine, and Mercedes while Rachel was talking louder than usual about something the boys couldn't comprehend due to Santana's yelling. Because no one noticed them, they walked around the hallways for a few minutes and returned to the choir room where Mr. Schue was shuffling papers, Rachel was next to Finn who was talking to her in a low voice, and Santana had her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Hi," Kurt said to Sam and Artie as he and Rory sat down next to them.

"Okay, everybody," Mr. Schuester said. "We've been invited to sing at the local hospital for a benefit concert. It's this Sunday at noon; now who has plans that day? Tell us now and we'll work around it."

"Mr. Schuester, I'm singing at the Kings Island Christmas Spectacular again this year and the first show's on Sunday afternoon, so I'm out," Blaine said.

"Okay, Blaine, that's fine. Anyone else have plans?" Mr. Schue asked. Kurt didn't really want to spend a Sunday afternoon in a place where everyone felt bad about themselves; he looked over at Rory, who was looking tired. Kurt raised his hand.

"Mr. Schuester, Rory and I are already volunteering at the Cincinnati Spectrum LGBT center and their senior luncheon is understaffed, so yeah," Kurt improvised. Mr. Schue nodded and turned to everyone else.

"Why'd you tell him that?" Rory whispered.

"I am not spending my Sunday in the house of sad," Kurt whispered back.

"Oh, Mr. Schue, Artie and I rehearsed our song and we're ready," Sam said, cutting off Santana and her attempt at getting out of the concert.

"Go ahead, boys," Mr. Schuester said. Sam pushed Artie's wheelchair to the front of the room.

"_In a very unusual way_

_ One time I needed you_

_ In a very unusual way_

_ You were my friend_

_ Maybe it lasted a day_

_ Maybe it lasted an hour_

_ But somehow it will never end_,"

Sam sang; Artie took the next verse.

"_In a very unusual way_

_ I think I'm in love with you_

_ In a very unusual way_

_ I want to cry_

_ Something inside me grows weak_

_ Something inside me surrenders_

_ And you're the reason why_

_ You're the reason why_."

The two voices came together:

"_You don't know what you do to me_

_ You don't have a clue_

_ You can't tell what it's like to be me_

_ Looking at you_

_ It scares me so_

_ That I can hardly speak_

"_In a very unusual way_

_ I owe what I am to you_

_ Though at times it appears I won't stay_

_ I never go_

_ Special to me in my life_

_ Since the first day that I met you_

_ How could I ever forget you?_

_ Once you had touched my soul_

_In a very unusual way_

_ You've made me whole_."

Everyone applauded as Sam and Artie bowed.

"They're so cute together," Kurt remarked and Rory nodded.

* * *

><p>When Glee club ended, Kurt and Rory walked hand-in-hand to the front door; Kurt panicked and ducked, pulling Rory down with him.<p>

"What's going on?" Rory asked, on the ground next to Kurt.

"It's Derek again," Kurt whispered. "He's sitting out there waiting for me."

"Kurt, why are you on the ground?" Sam asked, coming up behind them, Artie by his side.

"Psycho douche is right outside," Kurt explained. Sam peered out the window to see Derek twirling his switchblade in his hand.

"Okay, we'll distract him and you two run like hell," Artie said. Kurt nodded, took Rory's hand, and prepared to make a break for it. Sam held the door open for Artie and they left the building.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kurt heard Artie demand.

"What else? I'm looking for Hummel," Derek replied.

"He's not here," Sam snapped.

"Don't give me that shit. I've been here all day; I saw him walk in this morning with that little pixie bitch I stabbed a few days ago. I thought he was dead," Derek said, with a small laugh. "Do not push me, Bieber," was the next thing Kurt heard. Sam must've shoved Derek for the last comment. Kurt took the chance to peer out the window again and saw that Sam was about to punch Derek. He gripped Rory's hand and burst out of the front door and ran for the car.

"Run, guys!" Artie yelled.

"Oh, fucking hell," Derek muttered before he pursued them. Kurt unlocked the Navigator on the way; he and Rory jumped in and Derek, finally catching up, knocked on the windows. "Hummel, you're going to have to face me sooner or later."

"I'll take later," Kurt replied and backed up the car; when he did, he heard a yell. He looked out the window and saw Derek bent over, clutching his foot.

"You bastard, you ran over my foot!" Derek yelled.

"That's karma, bitch. You stabbed Rory; your beloved, pretentious God hates you so much, he has my car run you over. It would've been better if I ran you over completely, but I'll stick with just this," Kurt called, rolling down the window.

"You'll pay for this, Kurt Hummel!" Derek bawled.

"No, I won't. Typically, I'd say let's trade insurance, but, in your case, I'm willing to leave it as is," Kurt said with a smirk. "By the way, you have said that so often it gets old." He looked over at a thunder-struck Rory and kissed him before driving out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, what did you just do?" Rory asked on the way home.<p>

"Rory, baby, it's time I told you this. I am a snarky bitch and when people like Derek piss me off and/or try and kill me, or hurt my friends, I lose all sympathy and be a total bitch to them," he explained.

"Don't you think we should the police or something if he's threatening to kill you?" Rory asked.

"Oh please, the cops in this town don't do anything. Last time I called the cops after being jumped, nothing happened. I was simply attacked the next day by my assailants for calling the cops," Kurt said, with a sniff. "Besides, Derek will be fine. The doctor here is pretty good with mending things; well, except his marriage, but you know."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning in Glee club, everyone was waiting for Kurt and Rory to arrive; Mr. Schuester wasn't present.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kurt asked as he and Rory sat down.

"We've got something to sing to you," Mercedes said.

"All this trouble you two have been through, we're always gonna be here when you need us," Sam explained. "Derek wouldn't dare attack you with all of us protecting you." Kurt looked anxious and then over at Rory following this statement and saw Rory's eyes filled with a mixture of anxiety and wonderment.

"_I know this pain_

_ Why do you lock yourselves up in these chains?_

_ No one can change your life except for you_

_ We'll never let anyone step all over you_

_ Just open your heart and your mind_

_ Is it really fair to feel this way inside?_

"_Someday, somebody's gonna turn around and make you wanna say goodbye_

_ Until that day then, are you gonna let them hold you down and make you cry?_

_ Don't you know? Don't you know if you change, things will go your way?_

_ If you hold on for one more day_

_ Can you hold on for one more day?_

_ Things will go your way_

_ Hold on for one more day_

"_You can sustain or are you comfortable with the pain?_

_ You've got no one to blame your unhappiness_

_ You got yourself into your own mess_

_ Lettin' your worries pass you by_

_ Don't you think it's about time to change your mind?_

"_Someday, somebody's gonna turn around and make you wanna say goodbye_

_ Until that day then, are you gonna let them hold you down and make you cry?_

_ Don't you know? Don't you know if you change, things will go your way?_

_ If you hold on for one more day_

_ Can you hold on for one more day?_

_ Things will go your way_

_ Hold on for one more day_,"

The whole group sang as one. Blaine and Rachel pulled Rory and Kurt to their feet and danced with them. As the song ended, Mr. Schuester walked in, applauding.

"Great job, guys," he said.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Rory went outside during lunch; Sam, Artie, Finn, Blaine, and Santana were watching over them from a distance.<p>

"Rory, baby, I'm sorry for the outrageous way I've been acting recently," Kurt said, taking Rory's hand. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kurt," Rory replied, leaning in to kiss Kurt.

"Hey, Hummel," a voice said. Kurt looked up, startled; he recognized the voice and got up, ready to take off when Derek stepped out of the bushes, carrying a crutch. "Glad to see me?" he asked.

"This has to end, Derek. I'm sorry you're a sick bastard, but, aside from the Glee club and Harmony, I didn't tell a soul about your gross fetish," Kurt said.

"Your goddamn Glee club was enough to get me disowned by my parents," Derek snapped. Rory looked over to the others, who were already coming over to see what the commotion was.

"What is he doing here?" Finn demanded.

"Apparently, he's going to kill me," Kurt explained sarcastically. "Fat chance, creeper; there's seven of us and one of you. Not only that, but, Santana here," he gestured to Santana, "has razor blades all up in her hair." Santana pulled a blade out of her ponytail and flashed it at Derek.

"Wow, she wasn't lying," Blaine remarked.

"You'd better back away, psycho, before I ends you," Santana said, walking towards Derek. "You don't know who you're messing with here."

"I think I do, lesbo," Derek taunted. "It's just you, Hummel, Pixie Boy, Frankenteen, Bieber Hair, Cripples, and Hobbit. I'm so scared."

Blaine stepped forward and shoved Derek. "Shut your mouth, Dahmer, and leave Kurt and Rory alone." Derek looked startled by this.

"What'd you call me?" he demanded, pushing Blaine back.

"Look it up. The name should be right next to yours," Blaine retorted.

"You know what? You're all dead," Derek snarled. "I'll kill every last member of your Glee club. This isn't over." Derek started limping away when Rory, who had by this time had enough of all the harassment, picked up a small rock and chucked it at Derek; it hit him in the small of his back, knocking him over. "Who the fuck was that?" he yelled, turning over onto his back. Rory glared at him defiantly. "Oh, Leprechaun, you did this, huh?" he asked. "I'll be sure to make you suffer next time I stab you." Derek had difficulty getting back up and stalked away.

Kurt had just devised an idea to get rid of Derek once and for all. He informed his friends of the plan and they all agreed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: The song sung above is Wilson Phillips' "_Hold On_". In fact, you should hold on for the next chapter, for it contains a rather graphic scene, of which actually happened almost 60 years ago.


	9. Chapter 9

After Kurt had informed the Glee club of his plan to rid them all of Derek (he didn't go into too much detail for those who were sure to blab, but promised that Derek would never torment them again), he put it into action. He was careful not to write any of the plans out because he knew that someone was bound to find it and track him down. The first step was to find two suckers who would get Derek alone…and the rest is history.

"I found two eager people, Kurt," Rachel announced, walking into the choir room following by two boys. "This is Dean," she indicated a tall, brown-haired boy, "and Luke," she pointed to a shorter, black-haired boy. "Dean's witnessed a lot of Derek's wrongdoings and Luke's like a walking drugstore."

"Wait, Luke?" Kurt asked, surprised. "Luke Graham, is that you?"

"Kurt? Oh my God, it feels like forever since I last saw you." Luke embraced Kurt, who looked startled for a second, but relented.

"Kurt, what's going on?" Rory asked, looking back and forth from Kurt and Luke.

"Luke's my ex-boyfriend; we dated last year. Then he moved away; when did you move back?" Kurt queried.

"About a week ago, my aunt said she'd move back here and she would take me with her, and so she did. I enrolled back at McKinley like two days ago. I wanted to get you back, but I saw you with someone else. It wasn't until Rachel came and asked me to help you guys with something that I figured to come up to you again," he explained.

"Well, excellent," Kurt said. Rory was glancing at Luke, a spark of jealousy flawless in his eyes. "Now, getting back to the point, you two have get Derek alone somewhere deserted and we'll take care of the rest. Just falsely befriend him or something, it's easier. Got it?" The two boys nodded and went to complete their part. "Okay, Rachel, you got the stuff?" he asked. She nodded and handed a bag to Rory, who looked uncertain.

"Kurt, I don't know if I can do this," he said.

"Rory, do you remember who stabbed you?" Kurt said patiently. "And because you were standing up for your boyfriend? That son of a bitch has to die; if he lives any longer, we're all going to regret it. He will stop at nothing to kill me and he'll probably kill you too. Besides, I'm almost done with your Christmas present and I really want to give it to you."

"What is it?" Rory asked, hoping to catch Kurt off guard.

"You don't get to know yet. We do this, we succeed, and then I'll give you your present, I promise," Kurt said, pecking Rory on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Kurt, Rory, Finn, and Rachel hid in the dugout on the baseball field as Dean, Luke, and Derek walked into view.<p>

"You know, I sang at clubs before my parents forced me to go back to school," Dean was saying as the three approached the diamond. Rory, having the best aim, targeted a tranquilizer dart for Derek's leg. Luke looked over and Kurt gave him the signal for him and Dean to move. Luke tapped Dean on the shoulder and the two moved out of the way as Rachel shot the dart, hitting Derek directly in the spot Kurt's Navigator ran him over.

"Oh shit," Derek moaned, crumpling to the ground. "What the fuck is this?" he whined. Kurt walked from the dugout over to where Derek lay. "You did this!" Derek accused, pointing a shaking finger at Kurt.

"No, I didn't. Rory, actually, shot the dart. It was my plan, though," Kurt replied. "I'm ending all this misery right here, right now. Derek, it means you have to die. By the way, don't bother begging for mercy, it won't work."

"Dude, are you sure about this?" Finn asked; he looked a little scared.

"Yes, Finn, I know what I'm doing. He deserves it. You saw what he did to Rory; besides, the cops won't do a damn thing about it, trust me. They didn't before. There's only one way to stop Derek from causing more madness, and that way is death. And how many times have I asked you _not_ to call me 'dude'?" Kurt said, glaring at Finn, and then looking contemptuously down at Derek, who was massaging his foot.

"Sorry," Finn mumbled.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry," Derek said quickly.

"Are you really going to say you're sorry after all you did to me, to Rory, to the Glee club? Do you expect me to merely forgive you, just like that? You should really work on that, especially where you're going," Kurt scoffed, walked over to the dugout, and pulled out a large boulder. Finn and Rachel looked surprised by this sudden amount of strength Kurt had acquired. "Goodbye, Derek Reese. It was fabulous knowing you."

Kurt smashed the boulder into Derek's skull, cracking the boy's skull. Finn, Rachel, and Rory flinched at the sound of the crack. Kurt, however, didn't and swung the boulder into Derek's face, marring the features. Kurt did not cease until Derek's face was all over the baseball diamond.

"I cannot believe he just did that," Rachel muttered; Finn and Rory nodded and mumbled agreements. Kurt walked over to them, looking rather calm.

"Well, it's done. We're finally rid of Derek. I'm going to go dispose of the weapon into the creek which, thank Gaga, is rising. I will be right back," he said, picking up the boulder and walking away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: Ok, so I tweaked the events a lot, but it still ended as it did. And for those of you who don't know about the Kurt/Luke relationship, I recommend you click on my profile and read "_If You Leave_".


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt had made Rory, Finn, and Rachel swear to keep quiet about Derek being murdered. He also made them help in disposing of the body into the same river Kurt had dumped the weapon.

"Kurt?" Rory asked as Kurt drove home.

"Yes, Rory?" Kurt didn't look over; he kept his eyes on the road.

"Are you okay?" Rory put his hand on Kurt's leg.

"I'm fine. It's just that I'm tired. And yes, I will give you your present when we get home. Let's get home first," Kurt replied; Rory saw that Kurt looked like he was going to cry, so he snuggled up next to Kurt.

"I love you, Kurt," he whispered.

"I love you too, Rory," Kurt said, with a sniff. "I did this for you and me. He'll never hurt any of us again. We will also take care of that bully of yours, but that's tomorrow, and I promise I won't kill him." Rory smirked and closed his eyes. When he opened them next, he was in Kurt's bedroom.

"Kurt?" Rory asked, looking for his boyfriend.

"Just a minute, buddy," Kurt's voice came from another room. "I have your present almost ready."

"What is it, Kurt? I'm excited to find out," Rory said, getting enthusiastic.

"And it's done!" Kurt said as he walked out of the room. He handed Rory a DVD, which he put into the DVD player; Kurt turned on the TV.

"Rory, honey, because we can't come out to see you, your boyfriend, Kurt, contacted us and we made this video for you," Mrs. Flanagan said from the recording. She was surrounded by the rest of his family. (These lyrics have been altered to fit the story)

"_He was born on a summer day, 1996_

_ And with the slap of a hand, he was landed as the youngest son_

_ His mother and father said "What a lovely boy_

_ We'll teach him what we learned, oh yes, just what we learned_

_ We'll dress him up warm and we'll send him to school_

_ It'll teach him how to fight to be nobody's fool"_

"_Oh, oh, what a lonely boy_

_ Oh, what a lonely boy_

_ Oh, what a lonely boy_

"_In the summer of '98, his mother brought him a sister_

_ But she told him "We must attend to her needs, she's so much younger than you"_

_ Well, he ran down the hall and he cried_

_ Oh, how could his parents have lied?_

_ When they said he was the youngest son?_

_ He thought he was the only one_

"_Oh, oh, what a lonely boy_

_ Oh, what a lonely boy_

_ Oh, what a lonely boy_

Kurt looked at Rory, who had tears coming out of his eyes and a huge smile on his face.

"_He left home on an autumn day, 2011_

_ And he hoped to find all the love he had lost in that earlier time_

_ Well, his sister grew up and she found a good boy_

_ They promised to have a son, oh yes, a lovely son_

_ They'll dress him up warm and they'll send him to school_

_ They'll teach him how to fight to be nobody's fool_

"_Oh, oh, what a lonely boy_

_ Oh, what a lonely boy_

_ Oh, what a lonely boy_

_ Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, what a lonely boy_

_ Oh, what a lonely boy_

_ Oh, what a lonely boy_,"

The family sang in unison.

"We love you so much, Rory," Mrs. Flanagan said. "And we'll see you soon."

"You like your present?" Kurt asked. Rory threw himself into Kurt's arms.

"It's the best gift anyone's ever given me," Rory said. "Thank you so much, Kurt."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: The song _was_ Andrew Gold's "_Lonely Boy_"; I altered the lyrics so it would fit into the story better. I mean no harm to the original seeing as how I love Andrew Gold, but I couldn't find a better song for the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N**_: You have reached the climax of _The Kory-Rurt Trilogy_. Thank you all for leaving reviews. Your reviews are what have kept me writing and I applaud you all. But because this series is over doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing. I don't think anything can stop me from writing these fanfictions. I was actually pondering leaving the trouble with Eric open like _Glee_ tends to do with some plot points.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt and Rory got to school where they saw Eric holding a freshman up against a locker. Rory walked over and pried Eric's hand from the smaller boy's shirt. Kurt saw Eric grab Rory by the arm and hurried over before Rory got hurt.<p>

"Let him go," Kurt ordered.

"What're you gonna do, homo?" Eric sneered, glaring at Kurt while holding a struggling Rory.

"I said, let him go," Kurt said in a low voice. "Didn't you hear how the other psycho disappeared? I know the guy who made it happen and he'll make you disappear as well."

"Pfft, yeah, right. Good luck with that," Eric scoffed.

"Mr. Ferguson, I have a message from your parents," a voice said. Kurt didn't think he'd ever be so glad to see Principal Figgins. Eric instantly released Rory and looked up. "It says that the authorities from the reformatory you were in have tracked you down due to a secret tip-off and you are returning to Ireland. Your parents will not bail you out this time." Rory looked over at Kurt, who was looking at the ceiling. "The authorities are here and are entering the school as we speak."

Three large, burly men entered the scene and grabbed Eric, pulling him out the front door as students looked on.

"Kurt, did you…?" Rory started to ask, but Kurt covered his mouth.

"We need not speak of this; we need not _ever_ speak of this, okay?" Kurt said. Rory nodded. "Good. By the way, the Streisand bit won't work. You be glad I have a backup plan," he said, removing his hand from Rory's mouth and the two walked off towards the choir room, Kurt informing Rory of his parts in the song.

* * *

><p>"Kurt and Rory, is your duet ready?" Mr. Schuester asked as the two walked into the room.<p>

"Yes it is. My dear?" Kurt held out his hand; Rory took it and they stood in front of everyone as Brad began to play.

"_Out, out tonight_

_ Feel like going out in the night_

_ I'm gonna walk the streets_

_ Walk the street_

_ I wanna feel the heat_

_ Feel the heat_

_ There ain't nobody better than me_

_ Can't you see?_

_ Look at me_

_ Wild, feeling wild_

_ And I'm burning up deep inside_

_ I wanna let it go_

_ Let it go_

_ I'm gonna steal the show_

_ Steal the show_

_ There ain't nobody better than me_

_ Can't you see?_

_ Look at me_

"_I'm so beautiful_

_ You gotta believe that I am beautiful_

_ I'm so beautiful_

_ Can't you see?_

_ Look at me_

_ I said, I'm so beautiful_

_ And everybody's welcome to this point of view_

_ We're all beautiful_

_ Can't you see?_"

Rory took the next verse.

"_High, feeling high_

_ I'm really gonna shake it_

_ Through the night_

_ I'm gonna nail the beat_

_ To the floor_

_ I'm gonna make you scream_

_ Scream for more_

_ There ain't nobody better than me_

_ Can't you see?_

_ Look at me_

"_I'm so beautiful_

_ You gotta believe that I am beautiful_

_ I'm so beautiful_

_ Can't you see?_

_ Look at me_

_ I said, I'm so beautiful_

_ And everybody's welcome to this point of view_

_ We're all beautiful_

_ Can't you see?_"

The boys' voices combined:

"_There ain't nobody better than me_

_ Can't you see?_

_ Look at me_

"_I'm so beautiful_

_ You gotta believe that I am beautiful_

_ I'm so beautiful_

_ Can't you see?_

_ Look at me_

_ I said, I'm so beautiful_

_ And everybody's welcome to this point of view_

_ We're all beautiful_

_ Can't you see?_

_ Look at me_

_ Can't you see?_

_ Look at me_

_ Can't you see?_

"_I'm so beautiful_

_ You gotta believe that I am beautiful_

_ I'm so beautiful_

_ Can't you see?_

_ Look at me_."


End file.
